


無題

by isaonya1905



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Forced Ejaculation, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Military Backstory, Oral Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaonya1905/pseuds/isaonya1905
Summary: This was what happened when Napoleon drank too much.





	無題

“我腿脚不好，你自己动，可以吗？”塔列朗客气地把沾满润滑液的手指挤进后穴，醉醺醺的波拿巴脑袋里混沌得像一团浆糊，根本听不清楚他在说什么，看着他翕动的唇瓣，点头不是摇头也不是，塔列朗只能听见他口齿不清地抱怨。  
“啊……等、等等…”波拿巴皱紧了眉头，喝多了的他瞬间被后穴的异物刺激得清醒了一点。他现在正揽着塔列朗的脖子，整个人几乎是趴在他的身上。蓄谋已久的塔列朗从扶他进房间开始就已经硬了，发涨的阴茎顶在穴口蓄势待发，他慢慢地把皇帝陛下扶起来，托着他的屁股以便他能够更容易地把头部吞进去。  
“慢、慢点…撑、撑开了……呜…”波拿巴有些惊慌失措地喊着，他夹紧了塔列朗的腰，面红耳赤地趴在他的肩头喘起了粗气。  
“舒服吗？”塔列朗揉了揉他受到刺激而有些紧绷的臀肉，这个下流的动作使波拿巴又吞进去一点。  
“嗯……啊、啊……！”波拿巴死死地抓着他的上衣，断断续续的喘息声带着一些鼻音。他本来还以为这个老瘸子能这么好心带他去休息，此时本应该已经倒头呼呼大睡的他却被扒了个精光，还被对方的性器蹂躏着。他已经把那半根东西给吞了进去，后穴被填满的不适让他不由自主地把屁股往上抬想要抽出去，结果却变本加厉地吞的更深。  
在塔列朗眼里这样错误的求救更像是刻意的勾引，低下头咬上了他的脖子，佯装安慰地说道：“别急，我会满足你的。”  
“痒…别、嗯……”他感受到脖子上的一小块皮肤正在开始变得湿润，塔列朗炽热的呼吸扑在他的耳朵下，亲密的爱抚让波拿巴的眼睛蒙上了一层水雾。  
性器顶弄到了前列腺，突如其来的刺激像一阵忽而掀起的巨浪从脊髓涌上，混乱的信息填满了波拿巴的大脑，让他止不住地发颤，他抓着塔列朗的手无助地颤抖着。  
“啊……好、好爽…呃…啊…”随着后穴本能地缩紧，他开始不能自己地开始浪叫起来，音量从一开始的细不可闻演变为了塔列朗开始担心他这样放肆地哭喊会不会把外面的人引来，出乎意料的是，皇帝居然比塔列朗想的还要敏感。  
“哈啊……呜、慢、慢一点…不行……啊……”已经挺立起来了的阴茎的小口出慢慢滴出了几滴粘稠的液体，他惶恐地加大了揽住塔列朗的力度。得逞的老狐狸俯下身去贴近波拿巴，直到炽热的呼吸扑打在他的脸上，塔列朗只是停顿了一会儿，他还是毫不犹豫地亲了下去，他轻舔着皇帝的上下牙龈，在与他舌尖交缠的同时还将他的舌头拉出了他的嘴，这个漫长的吻在喘不过气来的波拿巴胡乱的挣扎下结束了。  
“把屁股抬起来一点。”  
“慢……慢点……嗯……”被塔列朗推倒在床的另一边的波拿巴抬手挡住了眼睛，老狐狸的东西又往里面开拓了一点，他的穴肉快被撑到极致。  
“啊…不、不行……！啊……”波拿巴因为刚刚那个激烈的吻而分泌出的唾液打湿了枕巾，“塔……塔列朗……”  
塔列朗的手指顺着臀部往下滑，他摸到了对方阴茎根部那两至三片的小薄肉，由于波拿巴很听话地抬高了屁股，所以塔列朗能更清楚地看到他被爱抚着的会阴——粉红的嫩肉像是一张小嘴一样轻轻地一夹一夹的。  
“如果叫太大声的话，会颜面尽失的。”他伏在波拿巴的耳边，慢慢地往里面吹气。塔列朗感觉到他咬紧的力度又大了些，波拿巴的臀瓣正条件反射地痉挛着，他的股间湿成一片，挺立的阴茎不知羞耻地在塔列朗的注视下颤抖地不断涌出白液。  
“呜…！轻……轻一点…！塔列朗！”波拿巴的生理泪水夺眶而出，乱七八糟的液体沾满了床单。他体内的肉刃正不知疲倦地往前开辟着，直到塔列朗满意地看到他的腹部鼓起了一小块。  
“真拿你没办法。”一脸无奈的塔列朗解下辫子上的发带，有条不紊地在他的阴茎上绕了几圈后打了个蝴蝶结，“您还真是精神，射了以后还能翘这么高。”他用着恭敬的词汇漫不经心地调侃着他年轻的上司，虽然后者已经怨恨地盯着他——羞愤的视线能够打出一个洞了。  
“操…！”又气又急的波拿巴骂了一句带着浓重口音的脏话，体内的东西警告似的大幅度动作起来，塔列朗抓住他结实的腰板，用力地冲撞起来，他的呻吟声随着理智的消散逐渐放肆起来，波拿巴仰着头看着这个陌生房间的天花板，他感觉自己陷入了奶油浓汤似的，竭尽全力想要挣脱却被拽向更深处，他被迫沉湎在其中，无法自拔。  
“陛下，小声点儿。”塔列朗用手指抵住了他的嘴唇，“您现在可是在我的床上，我可不想让其他人误会我在工作时间和情人做爱。”狡猾的老狐狸嘴上这么说着，下身更用力地和他交合，他俯下去和他的舌头纠缠。波拿巴想把他推开，越远越好，但是他只能发出几声沉重的喘息来表示抗议。  
“您很喜欢我吧。”得逞的塔列朗有些得意地轻笑起来，他仍然不停地在紧缩的后穴里推进。  
“不行…出去……！”波拿巴快被他热烈的占有欲冲昏头脑了，已经射了一次的他有些气喘吁吁的，“你的脑子坏掉了吗…！”  
“那您想让我做点什么？想让我更快些吗？”塔列朗有些厌倦了他单一枯燥的叫骂，他更想听的是让波拿巴自己都觉得羞耻的叫床声。他抽出性器，一点儿也不客气地抓住波拿巴的头发，没有过问过皇帝的意见便将硬邦邦的性器强行分开他的唇、在他温热的口腔里胡乱顶撞着。  
受惊的皇帝极力用舌头顶着他的头部，想要把嘴里这个令他厌恶的东西驱赶出去，他反感极了这种感觉，但是翻脸比翻书还快的塔列朗毫不留情地把性器直逼到了他的喉咙口，“不打算用你的舌头做点什么吗？”塔列朗揉了揉他茶棕色鬈发。


End file.
